


Does Phantom Thieves is gay?

by Lynxo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gay Jokes, but no ones gay, chatfic, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxo/pseuds/Lynxo
Summary: Persona 5 as a chatfic. That's it. I promise. (fingers crossed)





	Does Phantom Thieves is gay?

April 25th, 2016 6:35 pm

Joker: hey, can i get some death with that burger please?

Panther: Palace?

Joker: palace.

Skull: it never ends

Joker: i want off mr.bones wild ride

Joker: also i gave the cat a phone

Panther: YOU DID WHAT

*Joker added Morgana!*

Morgana: hewlo

Skull: oh no

Joker: uh yeah anygays i got part time jobs to apply for so bye

Panther: anygays lmao

Joker: don’t act like you aint i see ur tricks woman

Panther: pics or it didnt happen

Joker: you sure you want those pics?

Panther: … actually no dont post those here

*Joker posted an image: Annandhergirlfriend.jpeg*

Panther: jerk

April 27th, 2016 7:03 am

Joker: palace today

Panther: okay

April 29th, 2016 7:09 am

Morgana: Joker said we’re sending the calling card tomorrow, so get ready.

Joker: ^^^

April 31st, 2016, 6:34 pm

Panther: that was absolutely terrifying.

Skull: yeah what even was that

Joker: lets agree to never speak of this again

Skull: agreed

Panther: yup

Morgana: Even I have to admit, that was terrifying. Agreed.

Joker: onto other news

Joker: i sold the medal from kamoshidas palace

Panther: how much did you get for it

Joker: 30,000 yen.

Skull: KDSYDFHJKSJVBT

Skull: DUDE THATS A LOT OF MONEY

Joker: i know.

Joker: so i wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go to that really expensive restaurant, the wilton buffet i think

Panther: y e s 

Joker: is may 5th good

Panther: y e s

Joker: @Ryuji_Sakamoto wilton buffet on the 5th

Skull: FOR REAL!?

May 13th, 2016 3:28 pm

Joker: so you guys remember that nakanohara guy from mementos a few days ago?

Joker: he reached out to mishima and asked to meet us so he could tell us about madarame.

Joker: ill tell you guys about it when its over.

May 16th, 2016 3:18 pm

Panther: spill kurusu

Joker: He told me that madarame was exploiting his pupils and actually drove one to suicide.

Skull: So he’s our next target then

Joker: does everyone agree?

Panther: i do

Joker: then madarame is our next target.

Joker: we should go back to his shack tomorrow and ask yusuke about the rumors again

Skull: k

May 19th, 2016 6:54 pm

Skull: so that was a little bit… uh… whats the word

Joker: messed up?

Skull: absolutely

Morgana: He doesn’t even think of his pupils as humans, just as paintings… He’s the purrfect next target for us!

Joker: N O .

Panther: suddenly i don’t know someone named morgana

Joker: that was absolutely tearable.

Skull: you stop that

Panther: suddenly i dont know someone named akira

Joker: ouch

May 25th, 2016 6:23 pm

*Joker added Yusuke Kitagawa to Phantom Thieves of Hearts*

*Joker changed Yusuke Kitagawa name to furry*

furry: Is there a reason for this name Joker?

*Panther changed furry’s name to Fox*

Panther: bad akira

Joker: ugh fine

Joker: also I had an idea

Joker: morgana’s been getting mad at me for not taking the main chat seriously

Joker: so I made a new chat for non-phantom thieves stuff

Panther: you made a whole new chat just so you could call yusuke a furry

Joker: yes

May 25th, 2016 6:37 pm

Phantomb Teeves

Joker: everyone gets a new nickname here

*Joker changed Joker’s name to crimeboy*

*crimeboy changed Skull’s name to ramen*

*crimeboy changed Panther’s name to sweets*

*crimeboy changed Morgana’s name to SLEEP*

crimeboy: and finally

*crimeboy changed Fox’s name to furry*

ramen:SJDHVJSBJARENVJNGHIW

furry: Very well, I shall go along with this.

sweets: HE JUST ACCEPTS IT TOO

SLEEP: Yusuke, do you even know what a furry is?

furry: I take art commissions.

crimeboy: not gonna ask you to elaborate further

ramen: i am

crimeboy: please dont

furry: I’ll side with Joker on this, I’m still trying to repress the memories of drawing those.

SLEEP: Hey guys, maybe you do what my name says.

crimeboy: sleep is for the weak

SLEEP: Say it to my face, loser.

May 27th, 2016 5:34 pm

crimeboy: hey you ever just laser?

sweets: petition to rename madarame rejected paintman

ramen: signed

*crimeboy sent an image: cursed.jpeg*

furry: Why must you do this to me Joker.

ramen: DSUHFJNGVKSNCYEET

sweets: is this yusukes work

sweets: its impressive

sweets: and EXTREMELY CURSED

crimeboy: artism

SLEEP: Stop terrorizing the new member, Joker.

crimeboy: fine.

crimeboy: also, there’s someone i want to add to the chat

sweets: who is it

*crimeboy added Mishman!*

*crimeboy changed Mishman’s name to hackerman*

hackerman: Oh hello everyone!

ramen: nice one dude

hackerman: But I don’t hack…

crimeboy: roll with it

sweets: if your gonna add him then i get to add someone

crimeboy: go for it cuz i already know who it is

*sweets added Shiho!*

*sweets changed Shiho’s name to shihohoho!*

shihohoho: hewwo

ramen: SHE SPEAKS THE CURSED LANGUAGE

sweets: at least she speaks a language fluently

ramen: hey! i speak japanese well!

sweets: no i saw your grade in japanese dont lie to me i see everything

SLEEP: I thought this was a phantom thieves group chat!

crimeboy: it still is because neither ann or me can keep secrets

sweets: i feel so attacked but you right

shihohoho: wait who’s sleep?

ramen: akira’s cat

hackerman: Excuse me!?

hackerman: How does it type!?

crimeboy: he speaks japanese more fluently than ryuji

ramen: hey thats mean

SLEEP: It’s true though.

crimeboy: also ann you gotta find a better name for your girlfriend its may almost june

sweets: ugh fine

*sweets changed shihohoho’s name to shihoe*

crimeboy: pfffffff noice

shihoe: you’re telling me that Akira’s cat speaks fluent japanese.

sweets: yes

shihoe: where did you find this cat?

crimeboy: in a castle

shihoe: not even surprised

SLEEP: I look like a cat, but really i’m just a human trapped in a cat’s body.

hackerman: Well that makes a bit more sense I guess…

shihoe: still confused

crimeboy: so are we

*crimeboy changed crimeboy’s nickname to drunk addict*

*ramen changed drunk addict’s nickname to covfefe*

covfefe: you’ve one upped your leader congrats

covfefe: so you get a nickname change too

ramen: wait no

*covfefe changed ramen’s nickname to skulliosis*

sweets: n i c e

covfefe: everyone gets a nickname change

*covfefe changed sweets’s nickname to cake women*

cake women: N O

*covfefe changed SLEEP’s nickname to angery boi*

angery boi: Why are you like this.

*covfefe changed furry’s nickname to cursed boi*

skulliosis: is everybody a boi now

covfefe: no

*covfefe changed shihoe’s nickname to coffee gril*

covfefe: and finally

*covfefe changed hackerman’s nickname to rejected boi*

rejected boi: I regret inviting you to that.

covfefe: ;)

cake women: hold up, inviting him to what?

rejected boi: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

covfefe: ;)  
______________________________________________________-_-


End file.
